If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video
If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video is a 2014 Christmas special on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, Failboat creates a Minecraft Christmas special as a result of ExplodingTNT falling into a hole. Description So for Christmas, Failboat and I decided to make a video... Until something bad happened. I fell in a hole. This video is the outcome of what happened next. The valuable lesson we learned from this video is don't jump too much because you'll eventually fall into a hole which will stop you from doing what you're supposed to do. Story The special begins with several characters, including ExplodingTNT and Failboat, running around a massive Christmas tree. Failboat eventually stops and tells ExplodingTNT that Christmas is tomorrow, and ExplodingTNT should make a Christmas Special for his channel. Believing that Failboat is too stressed, ExplodingTNT tells Failboat to have fun while they are here, and they should instead make it tomorrow as he continues running around the tree. While doing so, he unsuspectingly falls into a nearby hole and ends up in the hospital one hour later. At the hospital, The Ugly Nurse tells ExplodingTNT that he fell onto his head, and the injury is serious, referring to it as "Stupid Disease". As ExplodingTNT is shocked about this, the nurse tells ExplodingTNT not to be, as he was always stupid. Finishing, the nurse prescribes three days of rest to ExplodingTNT and leaves the room, remarking that ExplodingTNT is a "stupid kid". Once the doctor leaves, ExplodingTNT is saddened by the fact that he must rest in the hospital for three days, as tomorrow is Christmas, and he must make a Christmas special. Back at ExplodingTNT's house, Failboat receives word about ExplodingTNT's condition, and decides to make a Christmas special in his place, although it will be in Failboat's style of videos, since he can't make machinimas. The next day, ExplodingTNT awakens and walks over to a nearby computer, saying that today is Christmas, and there is no video for the occasion. Deciding to check out his channel to "see the lack of videos", he discovers the video Failboat made in ExplodingTNT's place. In Failboat's video, Herobrine, BaconCrafter, Notch, Jeb, Bill Gates, Altrive, Pink Sheep, and Derple are all situated in a pixely realm known as the Realm of Failboat. Notch remarks that he feels more pixelated than usual, and asks where he and the others are. In response to this, Failboat suddenly speaks out through a microphone, saying that he brought all of them into the realm. Notch responds to this by asking who Failboat is. Failboat replies by saying his name, and that he is the guy who assists ExplodingTNT with his videos. Realizing who Failboat is, Notch asks him why they are here. Failboat tells Notch that it is Christmas, and this video is a Christmas gift to ExplodingTNT. As Notch considers this, he then asks Failboat why they aren't in Minecraft ''and gets his head slapped off as a result. Failboat explains that he is unable to make machinimas the same way ExplodingTNT does, and that he is there to give them presents as the mic's effects unintentionally tone down. Complaining about how faulty the program is, Failboat fixes the mic and resumes his sentence, pulling Jeb out of the ground in the process. For his first gift, Failboat gives BaconCrafter a highly toned arm and a giant, photorealistic piece of bacon. Now in posession of these gifts, BaconCrafter leaves. For the second gift, Failboat gives Jeb a golden, diamond studdied, industrial grade toilet, alongside the rights to add toilets into ''Minecraft. In anticipation of these gifts, Jeb faints in disbelief. For the third gift, Failboat gives Notch the ability to crush Jeb's dreams. Utilizing this gift, Notch proceeds to disable Jeb's gifts, much to Jeb's sadness. For the fourth gift, Failboat gives Bill Gates his perfect hairstyle. Following this, an orange glow surrounds Bill Gates, and a blurry image of Bill Gates with his hairstyle is shown as Notch and Herobrine watch in amazement. Once the glow ceases, it is revealed that nothing actually occurred, and Bill Gates still has his original appearance. For the fifth gift, Failboat gives Pink Sheep and Altrive the ability of flight, despite the fact that they already possessed that ability. For the sixth gift, Failboat lifts Derple's "curse", causing him to become "Normle". Realizing this, Derple runs off happily into the distance, with Bill Gates and Notch watching. For the seventh and final gift, Failboat gives Herobrine the ability to cause saddness to everyone around him. Utilizing this gift, Herobrine disables everyone's previous gifts, to the frustration of Failboat. As the video finishes, Failboat wishes that ExplodingTNT had an awesome Christmas, and does the same to the viewers. Back at the hospital, ExplodingTNT is amazed by the video and appreciates what Failboat has done. At ExplodingTNT's house, Failboat is excited about how today is Christmas, and can't wait to see ExplodingTNT's expression when he returns from the hospital. At that moment, ExplodingTNT storms into the house, asking why he wasn't in the video as he explodes in rage. Category:Holiday Specials Category:Videos